


Accio

by Mexx66



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flying Nutella, Harry Potter References, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexx66/pseuds/Mexx66
Summary: Prompt:‘’I know you’re lazy, but for God’s sake, you need to stop using your grace to ‘accio’ the shit that you need. Last time, I almost got hit by the (insert object of your choice).’’





	Accio

It was always fun asking the angles to ‘accio’ some stuff for me. But lately it was getting really bad. Sometimes someone was hit by something. Last week, Sam was hit by a pillow for me from Cas. On Sunday Dean was hit by crisps and sweets thanks to Gabe. And Dean wasn’t so pleased about it.  
“God dammit, go to Hogwarts you dick.” Was Deans reply. Yeah. Sam shook his head and murmured: “Don’t play with food.” Gabe just rolled his eyes and I sneakered.

Yesterday Sam’s cookie dough ice cream float in his face. Later he was pissed because I ate it. But he was like a goblin from Gringotts, very greedy and always looks after his food. It’s annoying if you want his secret ice cream. He hides it from everyone. But I’m like a drug snaffling dog, I find everything that is sweet. And didn’t he say he wants to eat healthy?

Today many things happened. Ketchup was in Deans face because of Balthasar. The only funny thing about it was, that Deans whole face was full of ketchup and Balthasar dipped his chips in the ketchup. Next was the remote that flew straight in Sams face. Lucifer smirked as I ‘boob-ed’ Sams face. He wasn’t so amoosed ( 


End file.
